wcgfandomcom-20200222-history
Error and message log reporting
Most important when reporting problems is posting sections of the main message logs to include parts that went on before and after the lines that showed the problem. The real-time log entries show in the Messages tab of the BOINC Manager. They can be copied to the Clipboard for support forum posting by selecting the entries of interest and operating the "Copy Selection" button. For general system diagnostics we'd like to see the complete start up portion of the client log all through to where a job starts running. An example: 9/24/2008 4:02:41 PM||Starting BOINC client version 6.2.18 for windows_intelx86 9/24/2008 4:02:41 PM||log flags: task, file_xfer, sched_ops, checkpoint_debug 9/24/2008 4:02:42 PM||Libraries: libcurl/7.18.0 OpenSSL/0.9.8e zlib/1.2.3 9/24/2008 4:02:42 PM||Data directory: C:\ProgramData\BOINC 9/24/2008 4:02:42 PM||Running under account user 9/24/2008 4:02:46 PM||Processor: 4 GenuineIntel Intel® Core™2 Quad CPU @ 2.40GHz Family 6 Model 15 Stepping 7 9/24/2008 4:02:46 PM||Processor features: fpu tsc pae nx sse sse2 pni mmx 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||OS: Microsoft Windows Vista: Home Premium x86 Editon, Service Pack 1, (06.00.6001.00) 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||Memory: 3.00 GB physical, 6.19 GB virtual 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||Disk: 290.08 GB total, 197.85 GB free 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||Local time is UTC +2 hours 9/24/2008 4:02:47 PM||No coprocessors 9/24/2008 4:03:25 PM|WCG|URL: http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org/; Computer ID: 628290; location: home; project prefs: home 9/24/2008 4:03:25 PM||General prefs: from World Community Grid (last modified 29-Jul-2008 18:31:51) 9/24/2008 4:03:25 PM||Computer location: home 9/24/2008 4:03:25 PM||General prefs: using separate prefs for home 9/24/2008 4:03:26 PM||Reading preferences override file 9/24/2008 4:03:26 PM||Preferences limit memory usage when active to 2302.32MB 9/24/2008 4:03:26 PM||Preferences limit memory usage when idle to 2916.27MB 9/24/2008 4:03:26 PM||Preferences limit disk usage to 9.31GB 9/24/2008 4:03:42 PM|WCG|Restarting task R00149_93d1dbc8f71f605b01a3818e747e65b1_02_5 using rice version 617 The Log-Messages permanent recording is done in the following files found in the BOINC data directory. They will assist most greatly in analyzing a device/host issue: BOINC Core Client (boinc.exe): * stdoutdae.txt - contains all messages from current and previous sessions. * stderrdae.txt - crash reports and serious errors. BOINC Manager (boincmgr.exe): * stdoutgui.txt - usually contains debugging information. * stderrgui.txt - crash reports and serious errors, as well as completely harmless messages. Many error messages are referenced in the Unofficial BOINC wiki http://www.boinc-wiki.info/index.php?title=BOINC_Messages, message section and in BOINC FAQ Service, Error Codes Explained http://boincfaq.mundayweb.com/index.php?language=1&viewCat=3 The Science Project Application: * stderr.txt - The log is found in a subdirectory of the BOINC Data directory and are named ..\slots\0\, ..\slots\1\ and is storing actual task events. The file will only exist as long as the result file has not been returned to the servers. On automatic completion it can be retrieved from the Result Status page (see below) If a Task has gone bad and was already uploaded, visit the My Grid → Result Status page and find the problem work unit. In the Status column click on the "Error", "Invalid" or other negative condition link. That will display a more detailed list of events specific to the task (see screenshot below and follow result log link pointer). Some warnings and errors in the result log are harmless and can be ignored, but include whole or portions of the log with sections that are of concern in the support request. Other log files have a 'Prev' in the name or an .old extension to indicate that they are backups of expired log files. Further information is captured in job_log_www.worldcommunitygrid.org.txt Sample 'error' log of a Nutritious Rice task: Result Log 5.10.45 Function incorrect. (0x1) - exit code 1 (0x1) wcg_seed 114702178 running time: 77.782099 wcg_seed 145836742 running time: 159.791824 wcg_seed 1022086711 could not open file best1.pdb : Related topics * Error reference References Category:FAQ